White Scars, Broken Bones
by AWideWorldOfFanfics
Summary: Sirius Black and Eleanor Belrose have hated each other since the day they met. When she's mysteriously pulled from Hogwarts during second year, he doesn't give it a second thought. For four years, his life at school is perfect. But when he returns for sixth year, he gets more than he bargained for. His worst nightmare has returned. And she's not the same girl she used to be.
1. One: Hate

One: Hate

They hated each other. Hate may have been too lax a term, even. Despised. Loathed. There were often times when he wanted to strangle her, to wrap his hands around his throat and squeeze. That was how much she made his blood boil.

He was sure she felt the same way. She looked at him with contempt, her dark eyes narrowed, mouth drawn in a disapproving and hateful frown, arms crossed over her chest.

They were nice to everyone except each other. Sirius wasn't sure how two twelve-year olds could be filled with so much hatred for one another, but there it was. Plain as day.

"James." Sirius whispered to his best friend across the dining table. James looked up from his plate of hotcakes, four stacked high and drowned in syrup. "Check out Amora Cooper."

James managed to tear his attention away from his food to stare across the Great Hall to the Ravenclaw table.

The second year Ravenclaw that had captured Sirius' gaze was walking towards the table, chattering away quietly with one of her friends. However, it wasn't the girl that had caught his eye. It was her chest.

A very recent development in Amora Cooper's hormones came with physical attention that had earned the interests of several second and third years throughout the castle.

"She looks good." James mumbled, going back to his breakfast.

"Pig." A quiet voice hissed.

Sirius knew who it came from. She was sitting two seats away from James, just on the other side of Peter. Her Charms book was open in front of her and she was using her wand to levitate food into her mouth.

"What was that?" He asked.

She looked up from her book. "I said that you're a pig. Reducing her to just a breast size because she went through puberty early. It's vile." Her voice had lifted, not so much that other tables could hear, but enough that a few from their own House had turned to listen in.

They argued often, drawing in the attention of others. They caused spectacles, spitting back biting remarks and cruel names, sometimes drawing their wands. She had once jinxed his hair, setting it on fire. For that one, he had thrown her book in the fire in the common room. She had let out an indignant cry, running up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

"Ah, there's no need to be jealous, Belrose." He laughed. "You'll come into your own soon enough." He made a point to glance at her chest. "Well, hopefully."

Her nose twitched and she huffed a breath, going back to her book.

"Sirius, you really shouldn't be so mean to her." Marlene said quietly, leaning over Remus. "You know her parents are…"

"Huge supporters of You-Know-Who." Peter finished her sentence.

He was sitting too close, just next to her. His words had drawn her attention once again. She slammed the book shut. The noise caused Peter to flinch and he knocked over his cup of pumpkin juice.

Everyone turned to look at her. Her cheeks were bright red, book clasped tightly to her chest like she needed it to survive. "You can continue." She said sharply. Marlene sucked in a breath. "Your conversation about my parents. I'm sure it was going somewhere. Or were you all just making a point?"

When no one spoke, she turned on her heel, storming off.

"Marlene." Lily sighed, shaking her head slowly. Marlene insisted that she hadn't meant anything by it.

Sirius looked down at his plate, chewing on his lip carefully.

Her knew her mother well enough. Aurelia Belrose was good friends with his mother, they had gone to Hogwarts together, both being in Slytherin. Her father, Fernand, was from France. He, by default, had attended Beauxbatons Academy rather than Hogwarts.

Her parents often attended dinners at his house, unaccompanied by their daughter. Granted, Sirius knew that those dinners were 'adults only'. He and his brother were confined to their rooms.

He wouldn't have been able to handle the mortification if she knew how bad his parents were. From what he understood (and had overheard), her parents adored her. They doted on her all the time, gushing about how talented and beautiful she was.

They may have been supporters of You-Know-Who and blood purists but at least they didn't beat her.

* * *

It was quiet for two days after that. She hadn't muttered anything about him under her breath or cast him a hateful glare. She had been silent for two days. He was sure she hadn't even spoken to any of the girls.

It was a Saturday the next time she spoke.

They were all sitting in the common room. Remus and Mary were playing Gobstones in front of the fire. Marlene and Dorcas were gushing over the newest issue of Witch Weekly. Lily was helping Peter with his Transfiguration homework.

He and James were speaking quietly, coming up with their next great prank. They wanted to leave school for Christmas holiday with a bang. Maybe even a literal bang.

Every so often, his eyes flitted up to glance at her. She was curled up in the armchair by the fire, a blanket covering her legs, book in her hands.

Sirius nudged James, a crooked grin on his face. "Watch this, James." He slipped out his wand, pointing it at Eleanor. A small jet of water shot out from his wand and splashed her in the face.

She let out a squeal, dropping her book.

He held back a snicker as people began to stop what they were doing, focusing instead on the scene at hand.

"Sirius!" She shouted. She jumped to her feet, drawing her wand. "You absolute prat! What the bloody hell is your problem?"

He laughed, leaning back on the couch. "You looked parched. Sorry."

She emitted a low growl. "Calvorio!"

There was a sudden breeze against his head. The whole room went silent, only James laughing quietly. Eleanor had a sick smile on her face.

Sirius slowly raised his hands, placing them on his head. It was smooth and slick.

Bald. She'd cursed off his hair!

"You witch!" He yelled.

She grinned. "Ah, so you are smart!"

He lowered his hands. He could have jinxed her, used a hex on her. But sometimes, words were a better weapon. "You know, I expect a little more from you. Especially considering who your parents are. Big supporters of You-Know-Who, I hear."

She blanched, her shoulders slumping. "You don't know anything."

He smirked. "Oh, come on. Don't act like it's a secret, Belrose. Everyone knows your parents basically worship the ground he walks on." Her arm twitched and she nearly dropped her wand. "Have you got one too? The mark they all wear. Lift up your shirt sleeve and let us see."

The corner of her mouth moved. "Don't act like your family is any better. My parents talk about yours. Our families run in the same circles, Black. Blood purist and bigoted." She pocketed her wand. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours." She gave him a cruel smile but made no notion to move her shirt sleeve. "You're a bully, just like our parents. You and your friends spend your time marauding around the castle like you own the place, jinxing and hexing at your own pleasure. I'd watch out if I were you or you'll be doing that to Muggle-borns instead of first year Hufflepuffs in the future."

Her words stung him. She had said each one with a tone of finality, hissing them out like fire. He couldn't think of anything to respond. Seemingly satisfied, she turned and walked up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

The common room was quiet for the rest of the evening.

* * *

The last few weeks of the semester were quiet and uneventful. James and Sirius had forgotten about their big prank, letting it fall through the cracks until next time. Final examinations came and went, the Gryffindor common room buzzing with studying and procrastination.

Eleanor went unseen. She flew under the radar. Sirius didn't lay his eyes on her for those few weeks until they were boarding the Hogwarts Express.

She was bundled up in a fur coat, a matching hat on her head. She walked with her head down, a thick book in her hands. She said nothing as Lily called her to the girls' compartment, giving only a soft smile and a shake of her head.

Remus ushered him to apologize, to make a truce with her. He debated it for a few minutes before deciding against it. It had taken Madam Pomfrey two days to fully grow his hair back. He would never forgive her for that.

* * *

Christmas Holiday came and went. Too quickly for him. He spent his Christmas with the Potters. His own family felt it too trivial to celebrate such a holiday, but the Potters loved it. They spent days decorating their house and putting up the tree. Mrs. Potter dedicated a whole day to cooking a delicious Christmas dinner. All of the food that graced the table was made by her own hand (and a little wandwork), and by that, it was made with love.

The food in his house was cooked by the house-elf, Kreacher. That wasn't to say it wasn't good, but it wasn't very fulfilling. It kept him alive.

He loved being with the Potters. Mrs. Potter always called him "love" and patted down his messy hair, giving him kind smiles with warm eyes. Mr. Potter would ruffle his hair back up, call him "son" and talk brooms with him.

He had his own room there. They had made it up for him the first time he stayed and told him it was open whenever he wished to come by. It was right next to James' room.

They would stay up in the late hours of the night, flipping through broom catalogs and talking about girls back at school.

It was a relationship unlike what he had with his own brother. He and Regulus tolerated each other at best. They had gotten along once, when they were younger, before their parents had made the clear distinction as to which child was the better one.

That came when Sirius was Sorted into Gryffindor. He had dishonored the Black family name. That was all it had taken, being put into the wrong House. He was sure that to dishonor the Potters, he would have to do something serious like kill someone.

"You really should just apologize to her once we go back for the semester. It'll make everyone's lives much easier." James told him.

Sirius rolled his eyes. Why did everyone want him to forgive her? It was the law of nature, the two of them hating each other.

"I told you." Remus mused. "Just get it over with when we're on the train. I'm not saying you have to buddy up with her. Just apologize and be civil for the next five years."

Sirius leaned his head against the footboard of his bed. They weren't necessarily wrong. Life would be a lot easier if he weren't feuding with Eleanor all the time.

"Fine. When I see her next, I'll apologize." He groaned. "Happy?"

"I'm sure everyone will be." James laughed.

* * *

He had boarded the train with the raw determination to find Eleanor Belrose, sternly apologize and then walk away and never speak to her again. After finding a compartment with the boys, he set off to find her.

He found the compartment of the train that housed Lily, Marlene, Mary, and Dorcas. Mary told him that they hadn't seen Eleanor yet. He huffed, this was proving to be more difficult than he had wanted it to be.

He searched the whole train, never seeing her. Not once. Chalking it up to be missed times, he returned to his own compartment, mission unfulfilled. He told his mates that he would do it as soon as he saw her, whenever that would be. He searched for her as they got off the train, as they boarded carriages, as they walked into the castle.

He couldn't find her in the sea of people that flooded into the Great Hall. He didn't see her at the Gryffindor table.

He knew something was up when Professor McGonagall escorted them to the Gryffindor common room. He knew by the sullen look on her face.

"Who died?" He asked. "You look like someone died, Professor."

She didn't snap back at him. She didn't even grant him a proper response, only a reprimanding look. "I am here to inform you that Miss Belrose has been withdrawn from Hogwarts." Chatter started immediately. Sirius felt his stomach churn uneasily. "Due to family issues, Miss Belrose's parents have seen it best to withdraw her for the time being. Any questions should be directed to me. Thank you. Goodnight."

She left the common room swiftly, the portrait of the Fat Lady slamming shut behind her.

Everyone exchanged suspecting looks.

"It's her family." He sighed. Everyone looked at him. "We were all thinking it. Her parents, the massive You-Know-Who supporters, pulled her out so they could sell her soul to the Dark Lord. She's probably sitting in one of their little training sessions right now, learning all about why keeping the blood pure is so important."

"That's cruel." Lily murmured.

"It's true." He countered.

He knew that she wouldn't want to believe it. She was Muggle-born. He was sure there were several students in his own House who had a bit of Muggle blood in them.

Eleanor had always been nice to everyone but him. He knew most of all that people weren't born mean. They were made into it.


	2. Two: Return

Two: Return

He had to end it. The entirety of the summer holiday, Olive Weiss had been getting on his last nerve. She had written him every week, sometimes twice, claiming how excited she was to see him again.

For a seventh year, she acted an awful lot like a fourth year hit by Cupid's arrow for the very first time.

"Olive Weiss is looking for you. She's got that look in her eyes." James slid into the compartment, an armful of Pumpkin Pasties and Cauldron Cakes in his possession. He tossed Peter two Cauldron Cakes and gave Remus a Pumpkin Pasty.

Sirius groaned. He knew that eventually Olive would find him on the train, and he'd be cornered.

"You should just cut her off already. Rip the bandage off." Remus advised.

He knew that. Merlin's beard, he knew that. But he hated crying girls. He had a bad feeling that Olive was going to sob, maybe even scream a little. He just couldn't handle that.

"After the feast." He decided. "I'll do it after the feast."

James passed him a Cauldron Cake, shaking his head with a smile.

"Okay, enough about me." Sirius told him. "How're you gonna make Evans fall in love with you?"

James grinned. He delved into his plan at great length. He had thought of it at the end of last term. He was going to be the kind of guy Lily Evans deserved. Mature, level-headed, respectful. He was going to stop pranking Severus Snape for the hell of it and only when he truly deserved it.

"Does this mean you're done for good, mate?" Peter asked, stuffing another Cauldron Cake in his mouth.

James let out a laugh. "Merlin's beard no! I'll never be done, mates. I'm just…evolving is all. If I'm gonna make Evans realize she's in love with me, she's got to know that I'm deserving of her."

Sirius hoped that he never found himself like his best friend. Drooling over a woman, consumed by the thought of her. James hadn't dated a girl since fourth year. He had really liked Amora Cooper, a Ravenclaw in their same year. They had dated for a few months before Evans had said spoken one sentence to him, not including hating him or comparing him to the Giant Squid, and then all bets for any other girl were off. James had promptly broken up with Amora and went back to pining over the fiery redheaded Gryffindor.

"You should probably stop asking her out every time you lay eyes on her." Remus mentioned. "That might help."

James nodded thoughtfully, clearly considering Remus' idea. "Great idea, Moony. Thanks."

* * *

The rest of the train ride back to Hogwarts had been spent brainstorming ideas for their next big prank. Every idea had some sort of flaw, so in the end, they had nothing.

The four of them got a carriage with their dormitory mate, Zane Davies, and headed to the castle.

"You lot have a good summer?" Zane asked as the carriage lurched forward. "My family and I vacationed in the States for a few weeks."

Peter told him excitedly about how he and his parents went to Ireland. The two of them talked until the carriage reached the castle.

Sirius hopped out of the carriage. Out of the corner of his eye, he spied Olive and the other Gryffindor seventh year girls stepping out of their carriage. She was hanging on to Alice Carter's arm, laughing. He grabbed James, ducking into the crowd before she could spot him.

A hand clapped him on the shoulder as they walked into the castle. He jumped, turning to see Remus and Peter.

"Ease up, mate." Remus chuckled. "You got lucky on the train and the carriages. I imagine the feast will be a bit different. She is in our House, you know."

He wasn't trying to be insensitive or rude. He just really hated crying girls. And they always cried when he broke up with them. He didn't really like breaking up with them either.

It wasn't his fault that he got so detached to them. They got on his nerves rather quickly. He wasn't one to continue dating a girl to spare their feelings. He had only delayed ending it with Olive because they had been on holiday and he didn't want to do it over owl.

Everyone filed into the Great Hall. After a few words from Headmaster Dumbledore, the Sorting began. Everyone waited excitedly as the new first years were Sorted into their new Houses. Once the Sorting was over, the feast appeared.

Chatter filled the room quickly. Older students began befriending the new first years, attempting to make them more comfortable.

Sirius dug into the treacle tarts, loading his plate full of them. "Do you ever eat real food?" Mary MacDonald asked, cheeks tinted pink with blush.

"Of course, Mare. I just like my dessert first." He reminded her. He leaned closer to her. "Thought you knew that?" He said quietly.

Her cheeks went a deep scarlet and she turned away, whispering something hurriedly to Dorcas.

After he finished his tarts, he filled his plate with what Mary called "actual food."

Someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see a small girl behind him. Her hair was pulled back in a loose braid. "Hi." She squeaked. "I'm Harriet."

He glanced back at James, his best friend wearing the same curious expression as everyone else around them. James shrugged and Sirius turned back to the girl. "Hi, Harriet. I'm Sirius. What can I do for you?"

Her cheeks turned a bright pink and she sucked her lips in her mouth. Her hands shook at her sides. "My sister wants to know if she can speak to you after the feast."

Sister?

She pointed down the table. His gaze followed her point and he felt his breath catch in his throat. Olive.

He vaguely remembered her stating in a letter that her younger sister was nervous to start at Hogwarts.

He turned back to Harriet. "Tell her I said of course." He smiled at her. "Welcome to Gryffindor, Harriet. If anyone ever says anything to you, let me know. Me and my friends will take care of it."

She nodded hurriedly and walked quickly back to her seat beside her sister.

Sirius put his face in his hands, groaning loudly. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

When the time came, the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were dismissed to go to their common rooms and prepare for the start of classes the next day. James gave Sirius an encouraging clap on the back as he, Peter, and Remus went with the rest of the Gryffindors.

He held back, knowing that Olive was going to be waiting for him. And she was. She was sitting on a bench, looking down at her shoes.

"Olive."

She looked up, a pretty smile on her face. "Sirius. Hi." He sat down next to her. She reached over, grabbing his hand. "How was your summer holiday?"

He mumbled that it was fine, asking about her own. He listened as she replayed virtually her family's entire trip to France.

"Harriet likes you." She said. "She mentioned something about you offering to look out for her?"

He nodded. "You know the Slytherins…They don't just stick to cursing Muggle-borns."

She said that was very nice of him to do.

"Look, Olive, you're really sweet and I like you, but I just don't see this going anywhere else. I'm sorry."

He didn't want to look at her, but he did. Her bottom lip was trembling. "Is this because Eden finally got rid of her acne?" She whispered.

He held back a laugh. "No. Why would you think that?" Eden was Olive's closest friend. They had grown up right beside each other. Eden had suffered from an unfortunate case of acne since she was thirteen, but he had noticed it was cleared up. Good for her.

"Well, she's awfully pretty, especially without the acne. And she's really fit. You had a crush on her."

"When I was eleven. She was twelve and her hair smelled like strawberries." It earned a quiet giggle from her. "I really am sorry, Olive. I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

She wiped away tears that were about to fall from her eyes, smiling shyly at him. "It's alright. Thanks for not making it worse. I think I'm going to go now."

She stood up from the bench and walked away. His shoulders slumped and he leaned against the wall.

That hadn't gone as poorly as he thought it would. She didn't sob, she had barely even cried. She had taken it relatively well.

After a few moments of silence, he stood up. He started his walk back to the Gryffindor common room.

He wasn't far off when he heard a group of hushed voices around the corner.

"Mulciber, shut up. No one will hear us if you keep your voice down. Everyone has gone to their common rooms already."

Slytherins.

He stiffened, leaning against the wall.

"Don't tell me to shut up, Avery."

"Both of you be quiet!" Another voice hissed. "Let's get this done fast in case Filch comes."

Was that…Snivellus? Of course, Snape would be with them. The little Slytherin Dark Arts club was growing.

He took the chance, taking a quick peek around the corner. He saw only Slytherin robes, four of them to be exact. Severus Snape, Quincy Mulciber, Lawrence Avery, and…Regulus?

His brother.

Sirius ducked back around the corner again. He sucked in a breath. He knew Reg could be thick sometimes, but joining up with Snivellus and those two thickheads?

He shook his head. He didn't have the mindset to worry about his brother right then. He took an alternate route back to Gryffindor Tower. He gave the Fat Lady the password, Remus had let it slip at dinner.

The portrait swung open and he stepped inside.

It seemed like the entirety of Gryffindor House was huddled around the fire. Sirius frowned.

Warren Carter was sitting on the edge of the table. If he wasn't careful, he was going to go head first into the fireplace.

"I just can't believe you're really back." He heard Mary gush. "You look so different."

Something prickled in the back of his brain and a sick feeling settled in his stomach. "Not that much different, Mary. It's only been a few years. I'm taller, is all." The voice belonged to a girl. It was a voice he hadn't heard before, yet it sounded oddly familiar to him. The words were articulate, every sound punctured perfectly.

He spotted James leaning against the back of the armchair this mystery girl was occupying. He wasn't as interested as poor Warren Carter, but just the same, his eyes were glued to whoever this bird was.

"More than that." James spoke. "You got right fit, Belrose."

His legs felt like they were going to go out from under him. It couldn't be…She was gone. She couldn't come back, could she?

"Oh, James, that's awfully nice of you to say. Some of us just weren't as lucky as Amora Cooper to hit puberty at twelve, I guess."

James' cheeks reddened. He looked up, eyes landing on Sirius. He smiled uneasily. "'Bout time you came back, Padfoot. We were getting worried."

"I'm sure." He said thickly.

He heard something shuffle. The boy next to Warren, Frank Longbottom, shifted. He saw the girl in the armchair more clearly.

She was leaning casually in the chair, legs crossed. She was turned, saying something to Mary, who was sitting on the arm of the chair. Her dark hair spilled over her shoulders, falling down to her elbows.

She turned, her eyes landing on him. Her lips spread into a dangerous smile. "Well, I'll be damned." She mused.

"This should be good." He heard James whisper to Dorcas Meadowes.

She uncrossed her legs (Merlin's beard, when had they gotten so long?) and sat up straight. She stood up gracefully, smoothing out her skirt. She wasn't dressed in the proper student attire. She was wearing a simple black skirt and a deep crimson turtleneck.

"I see that I'm not the only one who got hit with the puberty spell." Her dark eyes glinted. She reached out, her fingers playing with a piece of his hair. "I'm glad it grew back."

He swatted her hand away quickly. "I thought Dumbledore outlawed the Defense Against the Dark Arts professors from bringing in Inferi for classes."

Another smile. They didn't seem hostile, but one could never be too careful when dealing with the Devil. "Funny. You haven't changed at all, have you?"

"I have." He countered. "I'm much more attractive. Though, can't say the same for you, Belrose."

It was a lie, a big one. Even she knew it. There was a knowing glint in her eyes. Sirius couldn't deny the fact that Eleanor Belrose was gorgeous. She was no longer the lanky twelve-year-old he remembered.

She had grown, become taller. Her dark brown hair had gotten longer. It fell over her shoulders and down her back in soft waves, not confined to a braid as it had been so long ago. She had filled out, nicely so. No one in their right mind could look at her and claim she wasn't gorgeous.

She took a step closer to him, leaning forward. She leaned until her lips barely grazed his ear. "Aw, don't lie, Sirius. It's not nice." She stepped back again, a mischievous look in her eyes. "Well, I'm absolutely exhausted." She sighed heavily. "See everyone in the morning." She reached her hand out, wiggling her fingers. Mary jumped up excitedly from her seat and went to Eleanor's side. She grabbed her hand and the two of them went up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

Sirius felt his mouth curl into a snarl.

That. Damned. Woman.

Why did she have to come back? She was going to make his life absolute hell.

He slumped down on the couch, putting himself next to Marlene.

"I hate her." He mumbled.

Marlene shook her head. "Play nice." Remus warned him. "She's been gone for four years. Let it go."

He crossed his arms over his chest, huffing a breath.

"But, we're all agreeing, even if Black lies about it, that Belrose got incredibly hot, right?" Warren Carter finally spoke.

Sirius groaned.

* * *

He woke up in the early hours of the morning. He tossed and turned for over half an hour before finally get out of bed and going down to the common room. The fire was lit, emitting a low orange glow over the rest of the room.

There she was, curled up on the couch. One of the old quilts was draped around her shoulders, a mug of tea in her hands. She was staring ahead, straight at the fire. The stair creaked and she flinched, looking over.

Their eyes met and he refrained from snarling. "What are you doing up?"

"Can't sleep." She responded coolly. "You?"

He didn't respond, strolling across the room to stand by the fireplace. He leaned against the side of the mantle. "What are you doing? Back here, I mean."

"I told my parents it was time for me to come back to school. My grandparents backed me up." She told him. "My father is more scared of his parents than he is my mother. Which is something." She laughed quietly.

"You jinxed my hair away in second year." He reminded her. "We aren't friends."

She was on her feet suddenly, the mug finding a place on the table. She made her way over, planting herself in front of him. "No, we aren't." She said quietly. She reached out, putting her hand on his shoulder. "You know, I was very…happy to see that you've matured, well, physically anyways." She said. "And while you're very nice to look at, Black, that doesn't change where we stand."

What the bloody hell did that mean?

"Where do we stand, exactly, Belrose?"

Her hand moved to the back of his neck. Her fingers played in his hair, pulling gently. The moan slipped from between his lips. Her tongue darted out, licking her bottom lip slowly. She smirked, leaning forward. She was right against him, her chest pressed against his.

"Belrose." He grunted.

Her breath was hot on his ear. He stiffened as her lips pressed against his neck. "I'm going to ruin you, Sirius Black." She whispered against his skin. "Don't think I've forgotten. You made my life a living hell all those years ago. I'm going to make you wish you were in hell." She backed away. Her hands fell to her sides. "Get a good night's rest, Sirius. You're going to need it."

Without another word, she disappeared up the stairs.

He was screwed.


	3. Three: Vengeance

Three: Vengeance

He didn't sleep the rest of the night. How could he? All he could think about was how deceiving she was. Riling him, whispering in his ear, kissing his neck. And then the words. A threat, a promise, to ruin him.

It wasn't that he was scared. There was no way that Sirius Black was scared of Eleanor Belrose. He was surprised. Yes, that was it.

She was absolutely nothing like the girl she had once been. Sure, young Eleanor had been a spitfire, matching him word for word, phrase for phrase. But this girl, this version of her, she was different. She was vile, ruthless. Out for vengeance.

He roused himself out of bed as James' was getting himself dressed. He was quiet as he dressed himself, listening intently to Remus and Zane talk about what they expected from sixth year Potions.

He shuddered at the thought of Potions. It wasn't his best subject. "C'mon Pete, I'm starved." Sirius draped his arm around Peter's shoulders and the two of them walked out of the room.

"Man, Eleanor got hot, huh?" Peter whispered as they walked.

The one thing he absolutely did not want to talk about, and Peter brought it up. It wasn't poor Pete's fault.

"Yeah. She's still a bitch, though. That didn't change."

James and Remus trailed behind them as they walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. He saw a familiar head of black hair walking with Avery and Mulciber and grew cold. Even though he and Regulus didn't get along, he wished his younger brother hadn't gotten mixed up in whatever those two were doing.

"Hey, MacDonald! Looking good!" Mulciber whistled. Sirius stopped in his tracks. He turned.

Behind them, Mary had gone rigid. Eleanor was, of course, on her arm. Marlene leaned over, whispering something to Eleanor.

He watched as her face shifted. Her mouth drew into a cold smile. It changed again as she looked at Mary. She gave her a sweet look and led her into the Great Hall.

Mulciber said something to Avery and the two of them laughed.

Sirius reached for his wand, but someone's hand stopped him. Lily was standing in front of him. "Don't. It's the first day of the term, Sirius. They aren't worth losing the points over." She said quietly, shooting the Slytherins a dirty look.

Among them was also Snape. He gave a pathetic wave to Lily, who quickly turned away.

"Come on." She said, grabbing his wrist. She walked him into the Great Hall. The two of them sat down across from Mary, Marlene, and Eleanor.

Marlene was telling something quickly and quietly to Eleanor. Her face was drawn as Marlene spoke in a hushed tone.

Mary was staring down at her plate, moving her eggs around absent-mindedly. Sirius reached over, putting his hand over hers. She glanced up, eyes watery behind her square-rimmed glasses.

"Mare?"

She jerked her hand back, shaking her head and looking away.

Eleanor got up, a look of determination on her face. Sirius wrinkled his nose at the sight of her. Skirt hitched up just a little shorter than how the other girls wore them, the top few buttons of her shirt undone, her red and gold tie was loose around her collar. Her white socks were hiked up above her knees and her heels clacked against the stone floor.

Her dark hair swished as she strutted to the Slytherin table. She leaned down next to Mulciber, whispering something in his ear. Then, she stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. A few seconds later, Mulciber was following her.

Something burned in his throat. What the hell was she doing? From the looks of it, Marlene had caught her up on what had happened last year.

Mary had been walking back alone from the kitchens one night when Mulciber attacked her. She had stumbled into the common room, looking a complete mess. She had sobbed until the early hours of the morning. She had refused to speak about what exactly had happened and they all knew that Mulciber had threatened to do something if she said anything.

And now, Eleanor was with him. No doubt coddling him, praising him for his bad behavior.

Sirius growled, pushing himself to his feet. "Where are you going?" Lily whispered.

"Sorry, Evans. Can't tell a prefect. Plausible deniability or whatever."

Lily rolled her eyes but didn't stop him from leaving the table. He marched out of the Great Hall and his eyes scoured for Eleanor and Mulciber.

He saw them standing in an alcove, a little too close for his own personal comfort. Mulciber's head was ducked down, intimately speaking to her. He heard her laugh. Mulciber leaned himself against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sirius drew closer, he needed to hear what they were saying.

Eleanor reached, untangling his arms and standing closer to him. She put a hand on his neck. Sirius watched, growing slightly uncomfortable. He knew he needed to say something. Lay into Mulciber for being a prick and scold Eleanor for betraying Mary.

But then, her hand slipped into the back of her skirt and she pulled out her wand. She jabbed the end of it to the side of Mulciber's throat.

"What the-?" He choked out.

"Look, Quincy, it's nothing personal." She purred. "But I know what you did. I know you attacked Mary last year."

"She's a Bloodtraitor, hanging around with that mudblood Evans." He hissed. "She got what I deserved."

She jabbed the wand against his throat again. "She's my friend, Quincy."

His face drew into a scowl. "You think you can come back after four years and start bossing everyone around? No way, Belrose. Not happening. You start bottom tier like the rest of us."

She gave him a breathtaking smile. Nothing about it was friendly or warm. She had given Sirius a smile like that once or twice. Mulciber looked scared.

"Oh, sweetheart, I have never been bottom tier. I'm at the top, always." She said. "Need I remind you that your parents answer to mine?" Mulciber shook his head quickly. "Good. Harass any of my friends like that again and I'll make you pay for it." Mulciber nodded. She put her wand away and stepped out of the alcove. "Nice chat. Let's not have it again."

She didn't give him a second glance as she walked away. She looked at Sirius as she walked by. "Wipe that look off your face." She told him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said.

She gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm not completely vile, Sirius. I care about people, just not you. I'm not going to let simple-minded people like Quincy Mulciber bully my friends."

He felt awful for doubting her feelings about Mary. She really may have been a bitch, but not to her friends.

In October of their second year, she had punched Julian Zabini, a Slytherin third year, for making a rude comment about Lily's blood status. The punch had sent Zabini to the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomfrey had to fix his broken nose.

"Didn't doubt you for a second, Belrose." He lied through his teeth.

"Mhmm." She flounced past him, practically skipping back into the Great Hall.

Who was she?

He glanced back at Mulciber, poor boy was still hovering in that alcove. Sirius went back into the Great Hall, taking his seat next to Lily.

Eleanor was back to her usual self, back on her high horse. She was talking excitedly to Mary, doing her best to lift the other girl's spirits. It was working. Mary wore a small, but definite smile on her face.

"Here. McGonagall brought over our schedules." Lily handed him a piece of parchment.

His eyes scurried over the parchment. He knew sixth year would come with a lot of free periods, he just hadn't realized how many.

Thursdays weren't god awful, in fact, most of the days weren't. It seemed the only day that would be bad was Monday, when they had double Potions with the Slytherins.

That morning, however, they had double Charms with the Ravenclaws for first and second period and nothing again until History of Magic fifth period.

"Double Charms with the Ravenclaws? That means we have class with Maya Fieldwake." Peter told Sirius.

What the bloody hell did Maya Fieldwake have to do with anything? He looked at Peter as he put a few pieces of sausage on his plate. His goblet filled up with pumpkin juice. "Who?"

He saw Peter's eyes shift to the Ravenclaw table. "Maya Fieldwake. Sixth year Ravenclaw. She sent you a box of chocolates last year and the little note that said-."

Sirius stopped him before he could say anymore. The note had been plenty graphic on its own and Peter didn't necessarily need to give everyone a retelling of Maya Fieldwake's deepest desire.

"Oh, come on, Sirius. Let Pete tell us what the note said." Eleanor insisted. "It can't be too nasty. Look at her."

Several of them turned to the Ravenclaw table to see Maya Fieldwake. She was sitting among the other girls in her year. Her short blonde hair was cropped at her chin, held back by a thick blue headband, matching the blue on her Ravenclaw robes.

She looked to be the exact opposite of Eleanor. Her top was done up completely, tie knotted neatly at her throat. Modest, proper.

Eleanor smirked at him as he looked back at her. "Believe me, Belrose, Maya Fieldwake is just dying to let Sirius undue her knot." James snickered, refilling his plate with eggs. "What was that part again, the one about her mouth?"

"That's disgusting." Lily's nose crinkled.

"Gross, James. We're eating breakfast." Marlene shuddered.

* * *

Double Charms with the Ravenclaws proved to be…more interesting than he thought. Flitwick had partnered them with students in the opposite House. Sirius had been partnered with Killian Higgs. And, of course, Eleanor was partnered with Maya.

"Black, is that Eleanor Belrose? Over there, partnered with Maya." Killian whispered.

Flitwick was going on about non-verbal spells and the importance of wand work when practicing said spells.

"What?"

Killian's eyes flitted to the part of the room where Eleanor and Maya were sitting. "Eleanor Belrose." He restated. "She's back?"

He said yes sternly.

"She looks…good." Killian gave a low whistle.

He wanted to vomit.

Flitwick dismissed his lecture to let them practice doing nonverbal spells on their own. In particular, the bird conjuring charm.

Within five minutes of being allowed to work on their own, the classroom was covered in bird feathers. No birds had been conjured yet.

"Can you get her over here?" Killian asked him. "I'd like to talk to her." Sirius sized Higgs up. He didn't seem the type to need help talking to a girl. He was handsome, even Sirius could admit it willingly. Nice blue eyes and dark hair that fell in his face.

Was he serious? There was no way… Yet, he had that ever hopeful look in his eyes. "Why? So, she can melt you with her demonic gaze?"

Killian gave him a withering look. "Okay, I see how it is." He muttered. He asked what that meant. "You fancy her yourself, so you want me to think she's awful. You aren't going to be able to do that with everyone, you know."

Merlin's left leg, what the hell was everyone putting in their pumpkin juice? "Give me a minute." Sirius muttered. He opened his Charms book, flipping to the bird conjuring charm. For a few moments, he quickly practiced the wand work. "Follow my lead." He told Killian.

Moving his wand the correct way, he used the bird conjuring charm. Several small white birds fluttered out of his wand, surrounding Eleanor.

Both she and Maya shrieked. Sirius snickered, watching the two of them flail around, swatting birds away. The entire class erupted in laughter. After a couple minutes, the birds disappeared, falling into feathers on the floor.

"Great job! Fantastic!" Flitwick shouted. "Who perfected that so quickly?" He asked.

Sirius immediately pointed at Killian. "Killian, sir. It was Killian."

Flitwick congratulated Killian on the spell and once again, left the class to their own devices.

"What'd you do that for?" Killian asked him quietly. "I didn't do that."

Sirius told him to wait for it. Just as expected, Eleanor marched over to their table. Maya, however unexpected, was in her tow.

Eleanor put her hands on the table, leaning forward. "Killian, right?" She asked. He managed a feeble nod. "Was your bird conjuring charm supposed to hit me or was that an accident?" Accusatory, but not hateful. Sugar sweet, but deadly.

Killian quickly glanced at Sirius. He gave him an encouraging nod. "Well, uh, you see…I was just trying to get your attention. I didn't mean for it to hit you."

Her lips spread into a simpering smile. "Oh, well, then you're forgiven."

He felt Maya staring at him. The bids from the charm had ruffled her hair, leaving it messy and dotted with feathers. He reached over, plucking the feathers out of her hair. He smoothed out her hair, making sure it laid nice and flat.

"There, much better." He told her.

Her mouth wobbled a smile. "Thanks." Her cheeks turned a rosy pink color. She adjusted her headband carefully.

"Killian, you're going to have to make up for the birds, you know." He heard Eleanor say sweetly.

From the corner of his eye, Sirius saw Killian's ears turn pink. Had a girl ever made the Ravenclaw blush before, he wondered. "Yeah. Of course. Of course. Anything." Killian struggled to say with a straight face.

Eleanor's dark eyes twinkled. "Can't wait." She pushed off the table, a triumphant smile on her face. She started back towards her own table. "Oh, and Killian?" She glanced back.

He looked up from the table, his hands furiously swiping bird feathers onto the floor. "Yeah?"

"Excellent wand-work." She smirked, turning away.

The Ravenclaw boy stuttered out a thank you. He looked at Sirius, the remnants of a wobbly smile still on his face. "Thanks, Black."

Sirius shrugged. Maybe Eleanor would be so focused on eating Killian alive that she would forget about him.

* * *

Everyone he went, she followed. Not literally in all cases. Her name befell the lips of every student in the castle. It wasn't often that a student was pulled out and returned years later. She was an enigma. Why had she really left? Where had she gone? Why was she back?

Everyone cared about her story. Everyone but him. The only question he had was this: when the hell was she leaving?

He had two free periods between Double Charms and History of Magic, deciding to spend them in the Great Hall. Double-lunch would be his favorite class.

The boys weren't in sight, meaning he was saddled to be subject to whatever first day gossip Mary and Marlene had conjured up. He slid in beside Marlene and began filling his plate. "What's the news, ladies?"

Mary was in much higher spirits than she had been earlier in the morning. The color had returned to her cheeks and she was actually eating. "Alice Carter and Frank Longbottom are still going steady. Theros Fenwick and Agnes Nott broke up over summer holidays." She continued to prattle on. He didn't half-mind, so long as she was out of her own head. "Oh!" She nearly knocked over her pumpkin juice. "Word is, Killian Higgs is going to ask Eleanor on a date for the first Hogsmeade weekend!"

Next to him, Marlene groaned. He asked her what was wrong. "I've been trying to get a date for a year and the first day she's back, she manages Killian Higgs. Life is so not fair."

He patted on her on the shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up over it, Marlene. After all, she's just doing what all succubae do."

Marlene lifted her head, giving him a disapproving look. "Sirius, honestly, can't you ease up? It's been four years. Surely you can stop this feud between the two of you."

Mary agreed with her. "Do you even know why you don't like each other?"

He began to answer before the realization dawned on him. He had absolutely no idea why they hated each other. It had just always been so. And since nature deemed it necessary, he saw absolutely no reason why he should discontinue their war. The universe demanded it. "Doesn't matter." He told them.

He heard her laugh before he saw her. It came from across the room. On instinct, he turned. Eleanor was standing among a small group of Slytherin sixth years. They were all smiling as she laughed and her hand was resting on the arm of Rabastan Lestrange. Pitifully, he looked at her as if she had hung the sun, moon, and all the stars in the sky.

If he hadn't been a Slytherin, Sirius may have felt bad for him.

He turned back to his lunch, shaking his head. "Sick how she's got all these guys wrapped around her finger." He said to himself. He heard Marlene snicker and he looked at her. "What's funny?"

She put another sandwich on her plate and finished her pumpkin juice. Instantly, the goblet refilled. "I just think it's amusing that you're so worked up about how all the boys are fawning over Eleanor when all the girls do the same thing to you."

He wanted to protest, but he knew she was right. He couldn't help it. He had been graced with unnaturally good looks and a charming personality. And he liked girls. A lot.

"She's right." Mary interjected. "You're both very similar. Maybe that's why you rub each other so wrong."

He did not want to think of them rubbing one another. He told them it wasn't the same. Eleanor flaunted herself for attention. He didn't do that. It just came to him.

"Oh, please." Dorcas Meadowes spoke up. He hadn't even noticed her, sitting just down from Mary. "We all know that you don't wear a shirt at Quidditch practice because it makes girls show up." Both the other girls agreed with her. "I think it's disgusting that you're putting up a double standard." Dorcas chided. "If you can act freely on your desires, why shouldn't Eleanor be allowed to?"

He did not have a good answer. Not a plausible one, anyway. He was sure that his extreme loathing of her didn't count in their books.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he stiffened. "Little Sirius is just worried I'm going to beat him out of being the school heartthrob." He could feel the cold of her hand through his robe and sweater.

Eleanor sat down next to him. "That's not a real thing." He reminded her.

She cocked an eyebrow at him as she stole a sandwich from his plate. "Isn't it?" She took a bite.

He wanted to hex her so badly, but he refrained. He couldn't afford a detention on the first day of term.

"We heard you and Killian hit it off in Charms this morning!" Mary gushed. "I think he's going to ask you to Hogsmeade the first weekend."

Unlike a normal girl, Eleanor didn't blush or get excited over the possibility of a date. Any rational-minded girl would have been glowing over the idea of a date with Killian Higgs. He was attractive, smart, nice enough, and would probably have a solid Ministry job somewhere down the line. A solid catch.

"When's that?" She asked absently. "I'm in dire need of a few things."

"Like what?" Sirius asked. "Potions to hide your warts?" He reminded her that Madam Primpernelle's had a catalog she could order from if her stock was low. He was sure it took plenty of potion to cover all her imperfections. He knew, after all, that she had so many.

She tossed the half-eaten sandwich back on his plate. "Cute." She dead-panned. "You still have the insult level of a second year. Glad to see some things don't change."

Sirius was more than ticked that the comment hadn't gotten under her skin at all. He was going to have to brainstorm some quality content to bother her with.

Mary prodded, asking what she needed from Hogsmeade so urgently. "Sugar Quills." Eleanor told her. "My stash is already getting kind of low."

"Sugar Quills?" He and Marlene questioned.

She nodded. "I'm not allowed sugar when I'm home. My grandparents sent me with a sizeable stash, but it needs replenishing."

Mary's eyes were wide. "Your parents don't let you have sugar? Monsters."

"I know." Eleanor groaned. "Daddy wouldn't mind but Mother is adamant."

Sirius rolled his eyes. It was going to be a low blow, but as they say, drastic times. "Mare, if you think the sugar thing is bad, imagine what you'd call them if you knew all the things they got up to." He informed her.

It had never been a secret that the Belroses were fervent Blood purists. And they saw no shame in supporting You-Know-Who, a dark wizard whose popularity seemed to be growing steadily.

Marlene made an indignant noise, Mary blanched, Dorcas dropped her knife.

Slowly, Eleanor's eyes slid over to him. Her face was passive, her eyes cool. "Making jabs about my family is very four years ago of you, Sirius. I'm embarrassed for you." But he saw the corner of her mouth twitching. She turned away, promising the girls she would see them later. She got up and left the table, her hands clenched to fists at her sides.

"Honestly, Sirius…" Marlene muttered.

"Have some decency." Mary told him.

He waited for Dorcas to chime in, but all she did was give him a disapproving look before opening her History of Magic book.


	4. Four: Sugar

Four: Sugar

September went by in a haze. In the midst of the ever-growing pile of homework, Quidditch practice, and avoiding Eleanor Belrose like she carried a plague of old, Sirius wasn't sure how he had managed to get any sleep.

It was only the beginning of October and already he had managed to fall miserably behind in Divination and Astronomy. Granted, they were both crackpot classes he didn't particularly care about, but he didn't want to see the disappointed look on Mrs. Potter's face if he returned home for Christmas with unsatisfactory grades. His own mother he didn't much care for her opinion. That had gone out the window when he ran away at the beginning of June.

He unceremoniously flipped through the assignments of his two worst classes. There would be no charming his way out of this one. Professor Pulywrought wasn't his biggest fan and Professor Geiver seemed to be one of the few women upon whom his charm did not affect.

He was actually going to have to study. What a thought!

"Padfoot! Come on, we've got quidditch practice." James checked his shoulder. "We can't be late again."

Technically, they could. James was the under-captain. Daniel Bletchley was the senior captain and had always held a soft spot for James since he and Sirius were first years. First years hardly ever made the team, so after James had failed the tryouts, Bletchley had created a spot for him. He wouldn't play, but he'd get to be on the bottom of the pitch during matches and he got to attend practices. Unsurprisingly the next year, James made the team, taking Sirius with him.

Sirius shoved his papers in the bag and slung it over his shoulder. He grabbed his broom and they were off.

"Were those poor grades I saw?" James teased.

Sirius shrugged it off. "Not a big deal. I'll get them up." James said he had better before their mum found out and skinned him alive. Sirius couldn't help but smile. At least Mrs. Potter cared about his academic performance and not House loyalty or whatever his mother had spewed when she found out he had gotten in Gryffindor and not Slytherin.

Thankfully, they were barely late to practice. And not at all the latest players. Dotty Fawley arrived seven minutes after them, her braids falling apart. "Sorry!" She waved her broom. "There were a bunch of confused first year Hufflepuffs stuck on a staircase."

Sirius clucked his tongue. "Come on, Dotty."

Her cheeks burned red.

Daniel called practice to session.

* * *

By the end of practice, Sirius was covered in sweat. He wasn't sure where his shirt was, and his arms were in burning pain. Daniel was nice off the pitch, but when it came to quidditch, he turned into a tyrant. Which was good, considering Gryffindor had won the House Cup three years in a row. Daniel was a hell of a player and the team was going to be hurting once he left.

"Nice practice, Sirius." Dotty had abandoned her braids, dark red hair spilling on her shoulders. Her face was red with exhilaration.

"You too." He smiled.

She waved, jogging off the pitch to join some of her friends that had gathered to watch practice. Once she got to them, the group erupted in giggles. Each of them looked back at him.

"I feel sorry for the girls attracted to you." A new voice said.

He grew cold and stiffened. "Same way I feel for all the guys interested in you, Belrose."

Eleanor had a Sugar Quill twirled between her fingers. She looked him up and down, half a smirk on her face. She turned away to look at James. "You looked good out there, Potter."

James puffed his chest out, a satisfied look on his face.

"What do you want, Belrose?" Sirius demanded. "Here to torment me?"

She didn't even look at him, her eyes trained on James. She was sucking on the tip of the Sugar Quill. "You're pretty good at Transfiguration, right?" Her voice lilted, brown eyes glittering.

"Yeah, I guess. Why?"

She took a step towards him. "I've been having trouble with the Draconifors spell. You did really well with it in class, so I was hoping you could help me…?"

He could not believe his ears. There was no way James was going to fall for that. He was smarter than the other blokes at school. Right?

"Like tutoring?" James asked. Eleanor nodded enthusiastically. "Sure, yeah." He decided. "Do you want to meet in the library before dinner? It's probably just the way you're holding your wand or something."

Sirius scoffed. "Don't be daft. She knows her way around a wand and you know it."

She didn't deny it. "Round 4, then?"

James said he'd see her then. Eleanor flashed a smile before flouncing away. Sirius glared at James. "You idiot. She's going to eat you alive."

His best friend wore a shit-eating grin. He wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. "Evans is going to be so jealous."

* * *

It struck him after dinner. He needed a tutor. And he knew exactly the girl to ask. Without a word, he raced up to the sixth year boys' dormitory and grabbed the map from James' bag. He slipped his wand from his pocket. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He tapped his wand against the parchment.

The ink appeared, showing the exterior of the castle. He opened the map, searching for Maya Fieldwake's name. She wasn't in the Ravenclaw common room.

His eyes scanned over the parchment. Most of the names he didn't care about or recognize for the most part. Except for one.

James.

He was in the broom closet on the fourth floor. What the bloody hell…?

Another dot joined his in the broom closet. The names were crowded together, some of the letters blurring over one another, but he could clearly read the other person's name.

Eleanor Belrose.

A wave of nausea rolled over him. There was no way they were studying the Draconifors spell in the broom closet. As difficult as it was, Sirius tore his eyes away.

He found Maya's name in the library. She, thankfully, was alone.

"Mischief managed." Sirius tapped the map with his wand again. The ink disappeared back into the parchment and he put it back in James' bag. "Going to the library!" He yelled to everyone in the common room as he raced down the stairs.

Just as the map said, Maya was alone in the library. It was the first time he had seen her without a headband. In fact, she looked relaxed.

"Maya."

She lifted her head. Seeing it was him, she closed the book in her lap and sat up. "Sirius, hello."

He sat down next to her, knocking his knee against hers. "How've you been?"

"Good. No more attacks from conjured birds." She spoke unevenly.

"Glad to hear it. Look, I was wondering if you could help me. I'm not doing well in Divination and Astronomy. Do you think you could tutor me?"

There was no one better to ask than a Ravenclaw. Especially her. He'd never not seen her working on school. It helped that she seemed to like him.

She leaned closer to him. "I'm sure I can help you."

Sirius gave her a breathtaking smile. "You're an angel, Maya. I can pay you in whatever. Galleons, candy-."

He was cut off by her lips on his. Hands on his thighs, gripping tight. "I can think of a few ways you can repay me." She mumbled against his mouth.

All he could think of was the note she had sent him the last year. "This works too."

* * *

James crept into the dormitory early in the morning. Past curfew, somehow managing to remain unseen by Filch or any prefects. But Sirius knew how he'd done it.

James' bed creaked and Sirius heard him swear under his breath. "Don't bother on trying not to wake me." Sirius muttered.

A little louder, he swore again. "Merlin's arse, Padfoot, you could have killed me." The curtain around Sirius' bed swished open. In the dark, he could barely make out James' figure. "What're you doing up?"

Sirius sat up. "Waiting on you to return from your midnight rendezvous. Have fun?"

His friend's breath hitched. "Sirius, I-."

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. Not unless you want me to…?"

"No!"

Thought so.

"Go to bed, Prongs. I'm sure you need your rest."

There was a scuffle of feet against the floor, accompanied by the opening of James' curtains and the eventual low creak of his bed. Sirius closed his eyes, trying to push out the image of whatever horrible things his best friend and arch nemesis were doing in that broom closet.

* * *

The first weekend of October never failed to put the students at Hogwarts in generous moods. The weather was still fair, though the air became a bit chilly. The leaves on the Whomping Willow transformed from brilliant green to burnt orange and vibrant red. The thrill of a new term had died down, everyone settled into the swing of things.

October's first weekend also brought a valuable sense of freedom to all students, minus the first and second years. Third years could venture down to Hogsmeade on weekends with the permission of a parent or guardian. Any student over the third year could attend without permission. The first sweet taste of adult freedom.

The first Hogsmeade weekend of the year was always the most crowded. Everyone was itching to get out of the castle. Especially a group of four mischievous Gryffindor boys.

"We need to hit up Zonko's for Dungbombs and Hare-Brained Hoppers." Remus read off the list. "Anything else we might need?"

Peter mentioned wanting some Tongue-Twist Taffy. "Good idea, Wormtail!" James clapped him on the back. James instructed Remus to write the taffies on the list. Peter beamed.

"You might want to add some Sleekeazy's to that list, boys." Eleanor draped herself across the back of the couch. Her head hovered over James' shoulder. "Sirius' hair is in need of drastic measures."

He couldn't help but grimace. When in doubt, take stabs at his hair. "We should stop by the Shrieking Shack while we're in the village." Sirius told his friends. "Check out Belrose's place." Remus shot him a small smile. "We all know she's the banshee that's been haunting the place."

In fact, they did not know that. They were among the few who possessed the knowledge that the Shrieking Shack was not, as everyone believed, haunted.

Once a month, the Shrieking Shack became inhabited by a werewolf. This werewolf, when in human form, took the personage of one Remus J. Lupin.

"Ha. Ha." Her voice contained no amusement. In fact, she sounded rather bored. And though he hated to admit it, she looked…nice. Her dark hair was pinned back from her face, leaving the rest to fall in softly sheened waves down her back. She wore a little rouge on her cheeks, pink not red. Her eyelashes seemed darker than usual and her lips were colored a light pink. When she backed away from the couch, he took notice of how modestly she was dressed. Well, modest for her. Denims that stuck firmly to her legs, accentuating the curves of her calves and thighs, her arse as well no doubt. Her sweater was a thin material of navy coloring, but looked more expensive than half his entire wardrobe.

"You look awfully dressed up to be spending today alone." He commented.

The look he received from her was smug, her lips pressed into a fine smirk and her dark eyes glittering. "Not that it's any of your business, but I'll hardly be alone today." She said. "I've got a date."

A date? With whom could she have a date? Sure, boys fell prey to her seduction every day, but he had never seen one take a genuine interest in her. None except for…

"Higgs, right?" Remus asked, mildly interested.

She gives an agreeing hum. From behind, Mary notes how dreamy Killian is. "You think every boy is dreamy, Mare." Eleanor responds. Protectively, Mary responds that they are. Eleanor turns to face Sirius, eyes narrowed. "Not all of them."

Bitch, he thinks to himself, knowing a thousand times better than to say aloud. "I'll be praying for the poor fellow." Mary asked why anyone would need to pray for Killian. He'd scored a date with Eleanor. "Isn't it obvious, little Mary? He's going to be getting his soul sucked out."

A catlike grin appeared on Eleanor's face. "And if things go my way, that won't be the only thing being sucked." Remus choked. Peter blanched. From somewhere, Evans scolded Eleanor for being so brazen. "My apologies. See you lot later then." She ruffled James' hair before flouncing from the common room.

James shook his head. "She's a fox, that one." He mumbled.

* * *

With an almost sick fascination, Sirius watched Killian Higgs and Eleanor Belrose parade around Honeydukes. Per usual, a Sugar Quill was lodged between her lips. The edges were stained pink from her lip color.

"You must have a pretty big sweet tooth." Killian observed. "I never see you without one of those things."

Eleanor smiled dazzlingly. "Oh, you've got no idea."

Sirius felt ill. Someone nudged him, returning his mind to reality. They had been in the process of picking out which sweets they wanted to deliver to a group of particularly annoying Slytherins. The sweets were going to be jinxed so that whoever ate them would be forced to blurt out their thoughts for a few hours. Not as imposing as Veritiserum, but it would make for a funny sight.

"I think ten of the Sugar Quills should be plenty." Sirius told James. James agreed and Peter picked up ten of the candies.

James pulled Sirius aside as Peter went to pay for the sweets. "Sugar Quills? What're you up to?"

Sirius smirked. He knew a certain girl who had an affinity for Sugar Quills and wouldn't look too bad with a face full of boils. "Nothing at all, Prongs. Nothing at all."

His friend wore a disbelieving face, but pressed no further. Eleanor Belrose would get what was coming to her. Even if Sirius was the only one who thought so.

* * *

The Sugar Quill was found in her purse. A happy jinx, a simple little spell and Sirius had managed to sneak it in there. All he had to do was wait.

"Your teeth are going to rot if you keep eating those." Remus's voice chastised from over the crowd.

He looked up from the Transfiguration assignment he was attempting to work on. Motivation was low, boredom was high, hormones were through the roof. He needed a girl the way Eleanor Belrose needed Sugar Quills.

Remus and Peter were engaged in a lazy game of chess by the fire. Warren Carter was lounging in the chair, a book open in his lap that he had long abandoned in favor of a much more intriguing pastime: Belrose. She was perched on the arm of his chair, bare legs crossed, staring down at him with the look of a tiger about to devour an unsuspecting bunny. Not forgone was the ever-present Sugar Quill.

"That may improve her appearance." Sirius whispered to James.

His friend replied only with a half-smile. He was too preoccupied at the moment for the one and only Lily Evans was sitting next to him on the couch. James, not having inherited his father's knack for potioneering, excelled in every class except for Slughorn's. And then there was Lily Evans, his star pupil. No one mixed a better potion than her.

It was one of the rare times the two managed to interact without James saying something daft enough or offensive enough to result in Lily insulting him to high heavens. Their heads were buried in a single Potions textbook, Lily fervently whispering about the importance of using appropriate ingredient rations and the delicacy of slow-stirring. James, in true adoring fashion, was hanging on her every word.

"It was the weirdest thing, though." Belrose told Warren. "I swore I'd run out, which was why I'd gone to Honeydukes in the first place. But when I was trifling through my purse for some Sickles, I found this one."

Sirius repressed a smirk.

"Hold on," Marlene's head popped up from the game of Gobstones she was playing, "Higgs didn't pay for your sweets?"

All conversation ceased. Both Lily and James tore themselves away from the Potions book, the word bezoar dying on her lips. Warren was watching Eleanor expectantly, hope of her bashing Killian Higgs mercilessly for being unchivalrous lighting his eyes. Sirius could see it happening so vividly. Eleanor would call Higgs some worthless name for not paying for her Sugar Quills, everyone would agree with her (how unceremoniously rude of him to ask her on a date and then not pay for her sweets), and Warren would follow with an immediate promise to take her to Hogsmeade the next time and buy her anything she desired. Though, Sirius was sure that Warren couldn't dent his pockets too much.

It didn't occur.

Eleanor wore a strange look. Amusement. Her eyes were alight, the corners of her mouth were turned up. "No, though he offered. Very sweet of him." He watched the hope in poor Warren Carter's eyes die out. Peter quietly mentioned that she could have gotten free sweets and saved her own coin. "Ah, very true." Eleanor told him. "But I have a rule." She said with gust.

"Never speak to a guy without letting him up your skirt?" Sirius suggested as an answer. It was too good an opportunity to pass.

She shot him a profoundly murderous look. "Never let a guy buy me anything." She corrected. Many confused faces found themselves upon the Gryffindors gathered in the common room. Girls loved when guys bought them things, they loved to be spoiled. It was a rule of the universe, a commonly accepted fact. Mary asked why she followed such a dumb rule. Eleanor eased off the arm of the chair. "It's rather simple. If you let a boy buy you something, even something as small as a piece of candy, he'll then think he's entitled to something. My time, my energy, my…" this is when she pointedly stared at Warren, the predator sizing up her dinner, "body. I can't have that. I can't allow boys to go around believing they're entitled to any part of me. They aren't. No one is entitled to any part of you."

He hated to admit that she had a point. Not concerning him. He had never bought a girl anything with the express intention of haggling something in return. He liked his endeavors completely composed of free want and will. No roundabout ways of getting a girl in a broom closet. But he was keenly aware that not all boys were as respectful as him when it came to girls. That, he found, was disappointing.

Sirius Black could be accused of carding through the female population of Hogwarts like goods in a store. He could be accused of being a womanizer of the highest degree. A cad, a scoundrel, a whore (which, yes, he had been called many a time). But never could he be accused of forcing a girl into something.

No one seemed to disagree with her method, well, except poor Warren Carter. He didn't seem the type to buy a girl something in exchange for…something else. He just really wanted to please Eleanor. Spending money on her was not the way to do so, apparently.

In silence, everyone returned to their activities. Eleanor announced her retirement to bed, tossing the Sugar Quill stick into the fire. For a brief moment, the fire spurted blue. No one saw.

She made no noise on her ascent to the girls' dormitories. Upon her revelation of slight self-preservation, Sirius almost felt bad for his prank.

Almost.

* * *

The whole of Gryffindor House was awoken by a terrible blood-curdling scream. It was the type of scream that made your spine ache, the hairs on the back of your neck stand to attention, and hurt the deepest parts of you.

Sirius' eyes flew open, a victorious smile gracing his sleep-worn face.

"What the bloody 'ell?" James, in the bed next to him, asked with exhaustion muddling his words.

"You think one of the girls is being attacked?" Zane inquired, already up from his bed. "We should go make sure they're all right."

Peter, unsurprisingly, is still asleep. Sirius has no doubt that Peter had the ability to sleep through the apocalypse. The end would be upon them and Peter Pettigrew would be counting sheep in his dreams. Lucky chap.

"No, they're fine." Sirius replied, leisurely putting his arms behind his head. "All is well."

Zane stared back with wide eyes. "You don't know that! One of them could be seriously in trouble. One of those Slytherin creeps could-."

Zane does not get to finish his sentence. The door to the sixth-year boys' dormitory was blasted open, nearly knocking it from the hinges. There, in all her ravenous glory, stood Eleanor Belrose. Her hair was pulled back in a mostly undone braid, toothpaste on her mouth, pyjamas askew. She looked like every girl in the morning, except for one thing.

Her face was completely covered in boils. Bright red and shining. She looked like something from a Defense Against the Dark Arts novel.

"You. Are. Dead." She growled.

Each boy was at attention, tight lipped and wide-eyed. Zane was cowering behind his bed post for no reason, he was at no fault. Peter, still asleep.

The only sound in the room was that of Sirius' unmistakable and unabashed laughter. He was nearly cackling. Sitting upright, hands covering his face.

"What. Is. Funny?" Eleanor snarled at him.

He composed himself, only barely. "You've got…" he motioned around his face, "you've got something all over your face."

Wordlessly, she lunged across the room and landed on top of him. Her wand was out, jabbed into his jugular. "Fix my fucking face, Black, before I hex you straight into a grave."

He stilled. Tension swelled in the room. Thick and muggy like a marsh.

Her legs were on either side of his torso, the skin of her thighs against his lower abdomen. She herself was settled right below his navel. The night dress hung on her loosely, but not so that it left too much to the imagination.

"Not gonna lie, I'm kind of turned on right now." He muttered.

Her lips curled into a snarl. "Fix it!"

"It'll wear off in a few hours." A casual reply, though his voice was a little stringent. He did not enjoy his worst enemy sitting on top of him.

She jammed her wand further into the skin of his neck. "I am not going to walk around with these on my face! Get rid of them!"

Just to rile her up, just for shits, he put his hand on her knee. The corner of her left eye twitched. He let his fingers lay there, his thumb squeezing on the soft skin. "If I do it, will you make out with me?"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously and before he knew what was happening, her fist connected to his nose. He swore he heard it crack. She got off him, standing over his bed. "I will make you regret this." With those words, she spun around and stormed from the dormitory.

Sirius held his hands over his nose, a steady flow of blood seeping from between his fingers. "I think she broke my nose." He turned to James. "The bitch broke my bloody nose."

He earned no sympathy for James. His best friend only shook his head, laughing quietly. Sirius turned to Remus. Surely Remus would take pity on him. His nose was one of his best features.

"Mate, you used the Pimple Jinx on her and then propositioned her. I think you earned a broken nose." Remus had no shame in setting him straight, or at least trying to.

Sirius knew better than to try for Zane. The boy walked the path of the devil, that being Eleanor Belrose.

Peter stirred, looking round the room. "What happened?"


End file.
